


Lena Luthor One Shots

by MissWestenra



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWestenra/pseuds/MissWestenra
Summary: You and Lena Luthor, it's that simple. Most are female, I do accept requests though.





	Lena Luthor One Shots

I sat down in the white leather chair, looking around and taking in my surroundings. The room has a few paintings on the wall, otherwise it was quite dull. There was a lady at the large desk with long blonde hair and blue eyes, typing something down on the computer. The waiting room. That's where I was, I feel as if waiting rooms just provide you with more anxiety because you actually have time to think about what you are doing.

"Miss Y/L/N?" I jumped slightly, startled by the voice, looking up and noticing that the blonde woman was now standing in front of me.

"Uhh- yeah, that's me." I smiled, bringing my hand up to the back of my neck and rubbing it nervously.

"Miss Luthor is ready to see you now." She said while tilting her head, as if she were studying the state I was in. I gulped noticeably and got up from the seat, following the girl into a large room.

"She will be here in just a minute, she had some buisness inquiries to attend to." She smiled, walking out of the room and closing the door. Once she was gone I released a large breath which I didn't even know I was holding, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. I looked around and noticed seat, which I presumed to be the interviewer's because it was on the opposite side of the desk from a large chair which basically had the word 'POWER' written all over it. The chair was relatively large, a black lining that was see through until you reached the top of the chair, where a leather material was clearly able to be seen. I walked towards the chair and ran my hand over the fine material, smiling lightly as I touched it and it turned, making a small squeaking sound. All of a sudden the door flew open which immediately caught my attention, quickly pulling my hand away from the chair and looking at the person in surprise.

"I'm sorry that I am late, I had some things to discuss." The green eyed girl explained, walking up to me and extending her hand. "Lena Luthor." She smiled politely, which I gladly returned.

"Y/N, Y/L/N."

"Well, it looks as if you should be interviewing me." She chuckled. "You're already nearly seated in my chair." Lena smirked, making me blush.

"S-sorry, I will um-"

"No by all means, you could sit there if you'd like." She said in a playful tone, making me chuckle nervously as the smirk stayed plastered on her face. I silently walked towards the other side of the desk, sitting in the chair I was meant to be in, getting settled and taking a deep breath. Lena sat down as well, grabbing a pen and a note pad, the only sound being heard in the room was the clicking of her pen.

"So I have a few questions for you if you don't mind." The raven haired girl said nonchalantly, looking directly into my eyes.

"Yeah, anything." I nodded, a small smile tugging on the corner of my lips.

"What drew you to this company?" She tilted her head, resting the tip of the pen on the paper, making me even more nervous.

"Well, Lcorp intrigued me. You focus around technology and such correct?" I questioned.

"That you are." She licked her lips and laughed, spinning in her chair.

"I think that this would be a great opportunity for me to have a head start at such a big industry that specializes in technology, it could help build up to what I want to accomplish in the future." I answered honestly. Lena hummed, writing a few things down before looking back up to me.

"I've never gotten such a passionate reply before." She jokes, laughing again. "The second question is, what could you bring to the table?"

"I will bring the table. I am the table." I said out loud, blushing and my eyes widening. "I'm sorry, what I meant by that was I have various skills."

"I bet you do." She quirked an eyebrow, setting down the note pad and holding the pen to her mouth, biting on it.

" _Holy shit help me_." I thought, watching the action and biting my lip. This was an extremely attractive woman who was very intelligent, not to mention unintentionally flirty.

"With what may I do so Miss Y/L/N?" Lena asked seductively, taking the pen out from in between her teeth.

"W-what?" I questioned, completely confused.

"You said and I quote 'Holy shit help me.' So I asked with what." She explained thoroughly, the smirk starting to make it's way back on to her face.

"Oh... I said that out loud?" My heartbeat started to pound fast and hard against my chest.

"Do I make you nervous?" Lena asked, amused by the situation.

"Well Miss Luthor, you are quite intimidating." I gulped, looking into her eyes.

"And why do you think that?"

"Raven hair, piercing green eyes, confidence, you aren't slouching at all, your facial expressions, your smirk." I listed off, avoiding eye contact.

"I hardly smirk." She rolled her eyes, smiling and laughing. "But if I didn't know better you were indicating compliments."

"I was, sometimes intimidating isn't a bad thing. Lena you're smirking right now."

"Well thank you for the compliments." She laughed, "And maybe you just bring out the playful side in me."

"Is that good or bad?" I looked back up to her, smiling.

"It depends." She raised her eyebrows. "Now back to the questions, do you have a boyfriend? I prefer that if you do, if he comes here while working you keep the PDA down to a minimum."

"I don't really swing that way. " I admitted, looking for a reaction from the other girl. Her mouth opened agape.

"Really?" She breathed out, her eyes turning a darker shade of green, the gaze causing me to shift in my seat. Lena dropped her pen and got up from out of her chair, walking towards me and sitting down on her desk in front of me.

"Is that a problem?" I asked, knowing some places actually did have problems with such issues.

"Quite the opposite actually." She looked down to me, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." She whispered.

"Okay... that's good..." The close proximity was making me extremely nervous, she is a beautiful woman. I can barely talk to people in general, let alone a beautiful woman.

"If we are being honest here, I have a little secret of my own." She leans in closer, her warm breath on my ear and her hand coming up to my face, cupping my chin. "I don't swing that way either." Lena walked back over to her seat and I released a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Well that's good news-" Lena tilted her head, looking at me. "I-I mean it's good for you and all of the women out there, I mean anyone would want you-" I rambled.

"Y/N, calm down would you?" Lena laughed and I blushed harshly. "I know I'm attractive, I know that you find me attractive. I find you attractive as well." I blushed even harder, looking down.

"I don't like you or anything, I just..." i trailed off, trying to find an excuse but failing.

"You may leave when you're ready." Lena said in a serious tone, my eyes widening at the complete 180 in attitude change. I nodded, getting up from out of the seat and walking towards the door.

"Oh and Y/N..." I turned around, looking at the green eyed girl. "Lunch at 11:30 at the local Bistro?" She asked, with a charming smile. I nodded, flashing a smile back and leaving the room, walking out of the building and to my car. I got in and closed the door, sighing. _That was eventful_. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, making my way to the apartment complex. Once I walked into my apartment I kicked off my shoes and immediately walked into the bedroom, flopping down on the bed bed sighing loudly. I turned the T.V. on and watching it for a while before becoming bored.

My phone started ringing repulsively. I groaned, getting up from off of the comfortable bed and searching for the phone. I swear I put it on my dresser, but now it's not there. Things just randomly disappear on me sometimes. I finally found the phone, under several piles of books. I looked at my lock screen and it showed I had one voicemail. I unlocked the phone and put it up to my ear, listening carefully to the message.

"Hello. This is Karen, Lena Luthor secondary personal assistant. I am to inform you that your application at Luthor Corp has been approved of by the youngest Luthor herself and you are to be seen at work on Tuesday morning at 5:57am, no later. Congratulations and welcome to L-Corp Y/F/N." My jaw dropped as I heard the message and I squealed in excitement, jumping up and down and running into my room, jumping on the bed.  _Holy_ _shit_ _, I got the job!_

_I_ _can't_ _believe_ _I_ _got the_ _job_.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Consequences by Camila Cabello


End file.
